


Fire Forged

by OpheliaKatherineDokee



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Empty threats of violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Part 3, Pre-Part 4, Sabrina Morningstar deserved better, Short & Sweet, mostly banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaKatherineDokee/pseuds/OpheliaKatherineDokee
Summary: Sabrina Morningstar has Caliban retrieved from the Ninth Circle in an attack of conscience, but has no idea what to do with him next.  He has a few ideas.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Fire Forged

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! 💖

“For the record, I...that is to say, _we,_ still haven't decided what to do with you.”

Sabrina Morningstar lounged back in her armchair and took a sip of wine, doing her best to appear indifferent.

Prince Caliban stood before her, reasonably unscathed for someone who had just been brought back from the Ninth Circle of Hell.

Then again, he always was. It must be one of the benefits of being made from clay.

Sabrina had thought about it long and hard, and the prospect of leaving Caliban trapped in stone for the rest of eternity just didn't sit well with her. It was what he was going to do to her, but...two wrongs didn't make a right, and a part of her refused to believe he was all bad.

He had taken those lashes on her behalf, did his best to help restore Roz to life, and had even been willing to compromise with her at one point even though she shot down his marriage proposal. Regardless of what Lilith told her about a Morningstar showing no mercy to her enemies, a good ruler _needed_ to show mercy sometimes.

And so she had secretly asked Lilith to retrieve him and bring him to her private chambers in the dead of day, while the rest of Pandemonium slept. She didn't think her father would approve of her plan, after all. Indeed, Lilith had been ambivalent about her request.

Sabrina was already having second thoughts herself.

“Whatever my lady so wishes.” Caliban's words were as smooth as ever while he threw his hands up in mock helplessness, but his suggestive smirk and hooded gaze told another story. He had the infuriating ability to make everything he said seem like a come-on.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. “That's “My Queen” to you, Caliban.”

She looked him up and down scornfully, her doubts increasing tenfold. Maybe this had been a mistake. “I should just ask Lilith to put you back in that tombstone and leave you there to rot. It was what you were going to do to me.”

“Clay doesn't rot, princess.”

Caliban's light jibe fell flat as she glared at him, unamused, and he relented, hands raised in surrender.

“OK, so I tried to trick you. That was dishonorable of me, I'll admit it. But it was dishonorable of _you_ to break our agreement to work together and while I might play dirty, I never would have left you trapped in that place forever. I was going to come back and free you once my power was absolute and my conquest over the Earth complete. I just didn't want you or any of House Morningstar getting in the way. Because you do have the habit of doing that.”

He gave her a teasing smile, and Sabrina's haughty demeanor faltered a bit as she contemplated his words, more doubts creeping into her mind. Was he telling the truth? Her future self had told her that Caliban would trap her down there forever, unless...

Unless he had failed in his attempt to create a Tenth Circle, which wasn't unlikely. The pagans would have taken over the world had she not been around to stop them, and maybe they had killed Caliban during his crusade and never given him the chance to free her?

Overall, it was just as well her future self had been able to warn her and she had never had to see the aftermath. No wonder the other Sabrina had just wanted to go home after living through all that.

“Yeah, well, that never would have happened. Your crusade would have failed, you would have been killed, and I would have remained stuck there. The entire world would have fallen to the Green Man and everyone would have died, all thanks to your betrayal,” she said bitterly, so much Caliban recoiled at her steadfast declaration.

“What...what makes you so sure of that?” he demanded, seeming unnerved for the first time. He truly had no idea what she was on about.

“It's a long story and I'm not in the mood to tell it to you.”

Sabrina was suddenly feeling mentally drained. She wondered how her other self was doing anyway. She was probably living a happy and stress-free life while _she_ was here, having to deal with infernal politics and treacherous demons. Dear Satan, what had she agreed to?

“Then what _do_ you feel like doing?” Caliban inquired, the insufferable smirk returning, having quickly gained his composure.

She rose an eyebrow. “Oh, I don't know. Punishing you, perhaps?”

“And how exactly does my Queen plan on punishing me?”

“I have so many ideas.”

She stood up, putting her glass down and making her way over to him, all while hiding the fact that she was lying through her teeth. Truthfully, she had no idea how to punish him or if she even wanted to punish him at all. Unlike her father, she wasn't a sadist nor was she the vengeful type...at least, not unreasonably so.

But she could bluff.

“I could see whether a demon made of clay will bleed when his fingers are torn off. I could yank that sharp tongue of yours out, so you won't be able to tell me any more of your lies.” Her gaze flicked downward. “Or, I could have your manhood removed and thrown to the hellhounds.” She was practically purring as she uttered these improvised threats.

To his credit, Caliban didn't so much as flinch.

“It's not in my power to stop you, my lady, though I'd much rather you _didn't_ do any of those things.”

Sabrina said nothing for a few moments, nothing to reassure him, letting her violent threats hang in the air. It was only when he finally started to look slightly nervous that she made a disgusted face and said, “No, I'd rather not either.”

She took a step back. “It would be a waste.”

Caliban visibly relaxed, letting out a chuckle. “It would, especially when I could put them to much...better use. Since you've brought me to your chambers, allow me to make it up to you.”

His low, husky tone made it obvious what he meant, and Sabrina was flabbergasted at his boldness.

He was already back to flirting. Unbelievable. And with his devastatingly good looks, he could almost get away with it. Almost.

“You really think sex is going to make up for you cheating in the competition for the throne and trying to entomb me in the Ninth Circle of Hell?”

“You've never had it with me.” His boast was obviously supposed to be tongue-in-cheek yet seemed oddly sincere.

_Never had it at all, actually._ And when she did, she had planned on it being with someone more worthy, someone who hadn't tried to basically kill her. She had always wanted her first time to be special, to be romantic, with a person she loved and trusted with all her heart.

But really, what was the point? She had thought Harvey was the One, then she thought it was Nick, and now she had quite literally burned her bridges with both of them. She was in Hell and would be for all eternity. It was highly unlikely she would ever find that “special someone.” And wasn't virginity just an archaic patriarchal concept anyway?

She was a young, powerful, independent woman, and she still had all the desires that a young woman had. Namely the desire to enjoy herself which she hadn't had much of an opportunity to do since taking the throne of Hell.

Caliban was no knight in shining armor but he was hella attractive and for once, she just wanted to have some _fun._ Wasn't that as good enough a reason as any?

So just like that, she had one of her crazy ideas. Though this was a different brand of crazy to usual.

Stepping forward, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, making herself sound low and raspy. “Then do it. Earn your pardon, Caliban...” She pulled back again to study his handsome features, tilting her head to one side and smirking at him in what she hoped was a seductive manner. “Can you do that?”

“My Queen...” If Caliban was surprised by her change of heart, he didn't show it. Instead his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her in closer, his full lips barely millimetres from hers. “I will _gladly_ do so.” It was with this mutual agreement that their lips finally met.

As the infernal spark was ignited between them, Sabrina Morningstar realized that she may have found the One after all.

What begun as just one of her many impulsive ideas became the start of a beautiful and doomed relationship, forged in the fires of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this oneshot for last year's Valentines Day before abandoning it. But Part 4 made me so mad at the lack of consideration their relationship was given that I decided to rework it and post it this year instead. We never even found out how he got out of the Ninth Circle! So my new headcanon is that it went something like this 😜  
> Also, I tried wanted to try writing something short and (relatively) sweet for once instead of my usual boatloads of angst 😛 Though it's still a bit sad to write about Sabrina Morningstar at all considering what happens to her, and that she doesn't even get the happy-in-Heaven ending Sabrina Spellman does 😭  
> Still praying for Part 5. Please, HBO? I'll subscribe to you forever.


End file.
